


Beach Blues

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Beach Blues

Going to the beach for fun was never something he got to enjoy. The Deep knew the only time was when Vought let him go to the beach was for his ads. That helped Vought makes their money. And sometimes he didnt even get that. He just wanted to be there now, not stuck in Ohio in a small apartment. With no access to a beach or his fish friends or just enjoying the sun without being judged. Though he was always judged by Vought, by everyone, by The Seven. No one really would ever understand, and it really sucked .


End file.
